Un
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Hiduplah sampai kau lupa punya usia—semuanya hanya tentang kebenaran yang tidak tersampaikan.


**Un**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.

FUKASE (c) Yamaha Corp.

ARS (c) Yamaha Corp.

MAIKA (c) Voctro Labs

.

.

.

Hiduplah sampai kau lupa punya usia—semuanya hanya tentang kebenaran yang tidak tersampaikan.

ArsFukase

Mereka lebih dari sepasang insan, bukan kasmaran bukan pula ikatan.

* * *

Semuanya terulang kembali. Begitu monoton dan membosankan. Fukase datang ke kantor, Fukase bekerja di kantor. Fukase pulang dari kantor. Besoknya, Fukase bertemu lagi dengan kantor. Fukase tidak mengeluh, tidak juga bersyukur. Dia hanya menjalankan hidupnya sebagaimana mestinya. Menangis kalau sedih, tertawa kalau bahagia, marah kalau kesal, dan diam kalau hampa.

Hidupnya mudah. Hanya tentang kantor dan makan. Bukan uang dan membayar, Fukase tidak pernah ingat bahwa dia pernah mengeluarkan uang ke bank, atau bahkan memberinya pada kasir-kasir swalayan.

Tidak tahu. Fukase hanya hidup, ke kantor, pulang, begitu terus. Tidak tahu cenderung malas mengingat hal lain.

* * *

Dia memperhatikan dalam diam. Bergerak ketika orang yang diamati butuh bantuan, membuat hidupnya mudah tanpa keluhan. Perannya mudah saja, tinggal duduk diam mengamati, membantu ketika diperlukan setelahnya kembali diam. Monoton.

Hari ini pun sama, dia mengamati Fukase yang keluar dari apartemen sederhananya. Menuruni tangga sembari membaca berkas, tak menghiraukan lubang di tangga kayu yang nyaris membuatnya terperosok—

Jika—

"Woah, angin sialan. Aku tidak butuh sampah." Kertas lowongan pekerjaan menghalangi wajah Fukase, membuatnya oleng ke kiri, langkahnya secara tak sadar menjauhi lubang lalu turun selangkah, berdiri dan membuka paginya dengan racauan tidak penting.

"Kau itu ceroboh, idiot." Mau berapa kali pun dia berkata seperti itu, nyatanya, Fukase tak pernah mendengarkan.

"Selamat pagi, Meiko- _san._ "

"Oh, pagi Fukase!" Fukase baru saja memasuki _lobby_ dan Meiko—atasannya muncul dengan setumpuk berkas. Menyerahkannya ringan dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Periksa ini, luluskan kalau layak, buang kalau tidak layak. Setelahnya kirim email pada pengirimnya. Kerja, jangan tidur," suruh Meiko, menepuk kepala merah Fukase yang hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Fukase tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia berakhir di kantor percetakan. Padahal, seingatnya—sungguhan kalau dia tidak lupa—ia ingin jadi petani saja, entah, Fukase malas berpikir.

"Fukase! Awas!" Fukase melirik ke belakang, ada suara Nero yang memanggilnya panik, refleknya bergerak cepat tapi tak secepat burung yang melesat dari luar jendela, burung yang menabraknya kuat jika saja tidak melenceng.

Fukase bertaruh, burung itu ada tepat di depan matanya tadi.

"Hei! Jangan buka jendelanya! Ini lantai empat!" tegur Yan He, sedang Luka yang tadi membuka jendela hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari meminta maaf.

"Maaf, kukira lantai empat butuh udara pagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita semua sudah kenyang. Berangkat jam enam pagi kalau kau lupa," sahut Fukase pendek. Berjalan ke mejanya tak menghiraukan Lenka yang heboh menangkap burungnya bersama Akaito.

Dia masih mengamati Fukase, sesekali merutuk. Bukankah dia terlalu baik? Hingga hidup Fukase jadi mudah.

.

.

.

Malam ini berbeda, Fukase yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun tidak pulang ke apartemennya di jam sembilan malam. Fukase bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia pulang selarut itu dari kantornya, Fukase tak mau peduli.

Fukase berakhir di pinggir jalan, duduk dengan sebotol sake yang dia beli dari sebuah toko. Menatap sungai yang mengalir deras mengabaikannya. Arusnya mematikan, terlihat menyeret apapun yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ugh, kepalaku, sial." Fukase pusing, kepalanya berputar dan matanya mulai membengkokkan segala yang ia lihat—tak mau lagi lurus seperti semula asalnya.

"Oke, pulang, kau hanya membuang waktu, Fukase." Fukase mencoba berdiri, kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_ dan limbung dengan mudahnya, terjun bebas ke sungai dan ujung kakinya menyentuh air. Oh? Apa Fukase akan mati sekarang?

"Agh, sial, leherku, ahk!" Tidak, Fukase belum mati, bajunya tersangkut di ranting pohoh besar yang Fukase tidak ingat ada di sana tadi, mengangkatnya hingga mencekik leher Fukase. Rasanya Fukase bisa mati kehabisan napas.

"Tuan?! Hei! Apa yang anda lakukan, astaga! Bertahanlah!" Fukase mendengar sayup-sayup suara perempuan, ah, tidak penting. Fukase ingin mati, tapi tidak tahu, Fukase lupa segalanya.

Dia masih menatap Fukase, yang kini dipapah seorang gadis cantik di jalanan yang mulai sepi. Fukase mabuk, tapi tak sampai membuatnya hilang akal.

"Berhenti mencari cara untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau harus hidup, terus begitu. Lupakan kalau kau punya usia, lupakan." Fukase tak dengar dan terus mendengus di sebelah gadis yang sedari tadi diam. Hanya bertanya arah seperlunya.

"Setelah ini kemana?"

"Lurus, terus, ah, aku lupa setelahnya. Buang saja aku di sini." Maika, gadis itu, hampir menyerah membantu Fukase. Yang sedari tadi memang terlihat enggan pulang, inginnya dibuang dan dicampakan.

 _Sret._

Maika menoleh ke bawah, berhenti dan menunduk cepat, mengambil selembar kartu identitas yang jatuh.

 _Fukase Shouta_

 _199877543_

 _Shibuya XXXXXXXX-94_

 _\- Kantor Percetakan Sakine_

"Nama anda Fukase?" tanya Maika, kembali berjalan pelan memapah Fukase, benar, mereka tak berkenalan tadi.

"Ya."

"Ini kartu identitas anda?"

"Ya."

"Berarti ini alamat anda?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

"Ya." Maika sebenarnya jengkel. Namun rasa kemanusiaannya lebih tinggi, maka dia tetap bungkam, kembali berjalan lalu belok kiri di persimpangan. Apartemen Fukase sudah dekat, bahkan mereka sudah di depannya sekarang.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Maika lagi, dan Fukase menunjuk ke atas, cukup untuk membuat Maika mengerti bahwa kamar Fukase terletak paling atas—lantai tiga. Lalu keduanya naik ke atas tangga, dengan perlahan karena Fukase cukup berat untuk ukuran gadis SMA seperti Maika—yang tidak tahu kenapa keluar malam-malam, sepertinya hanya ingin. Tapi entahlah.

"Uh, tangganya sudah rapuh," keluh Maika, lebih menjurus berbicara sendiri dibanding mengobrol dengan Fukase.

"Ya. Dan tangga keempat dari lantai lima ada lubang." Maika mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Fukase yang paling panjang. Namun berhenti. Di tangga ke enam sebelum sampai di lantai lima, mengedarkan matanya.

"Di mana?"

"Ugh, apanya?" Fukase pusing, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Maika sama sekali, kalimatnya terdengar abstrak tapi Fukase rasa penting juga.

"Lubangnya, di mana? Lampunya memang temaram, tapi benar tidak ada, 'kan?" jawabnya, Menunjuk tangga kelima yang memang benar tidak berlubang—oh,

Tunggu,

"Ditambal, ugh, sepertinya, ah, aku pusing. Kunci, kuncinya di sakuku, aish …." Fukase nyaris limbung jika saja Maika tak cepat menopang, lalu segera naik kembali dan berhenti di satu-satunya pintu bernomor. Lainnya dipaku dengan papan kayu, menandakan kamar-kamar tersebut tidak beroperasi lagi.

 _Cklek._

Keduanya masuk perlahan, Fukase bertumpu pada dinding di sebelahnya dan merabanya mencari saklar lampu, dan ruangan tersebut seketika terang. Fukase terus masuk sambil bertumpu pada dinding, meninggalkan Maika yang diam berdiri di luar memperhatikan, ragu untuk masuk.

 _Bruk!_

"Tuan Fukase!" jerit Maika, Fukase terjatuh di depan meja nakas, membuat Maika panik dan masuk dengan segera, membantu Fukase yang setengah sadar berdiri, mendudukkannya pada satu-satunya sofa yang ada di sana—dekat penghangat ruangan dan futon.

"Uh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Maika bingung, tak pernah dalam situasi sebegini gentingnya dan terjebak di apartemen entah siapa. Menolehkan kepala ke segala arah mencari apa pun yang bisa dia gunakan.

 _Prang!_

Maika terkejut. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat, mengira Fukase mengamuk atau semacamnya akibat mabuk, tapi salah, Fukase masih duduk di sofa dengan memijat batang hidungnya lemah. Atensinya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang jatuh, pecah dan berserakan di bawah kaki Fukase.

"Dia, siapa, Fukase- _san_?" Maika berjongkok, tak lagi memanggil Fukase dengan sebutan tuan, mungkin lancang bertanya-tanya tapi rasa ingin taunya tinggi.

"Ars. Sahabatku, meninggalkanku untuk selamanya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Meninggalkanku di dunia yang busuk ini hingga aku mati bosan. Dia brengsek, aku benci dia."

 _Tak!_

Kembali Maika terkejut, bukan saja karena ucapan Fukase, tetapi karena samurai duplikat yang terbuat dari kayu kecil terjatuh di atas meja dengan sendirinya, jantung Maika berpacu.

"Aku mau mati saja rasanya. Kau pulangkah, pulang." Maika bergetar, tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Takut dan merinding, berdiri dengan susah payah dan penuh waspada. Membungkuk sopan lalu keluar dengan tergesa bahkan tak sengaja membanting pintu.

"Ars, aku akan menyusulmu. Aku bosan." Fukase jatuh terlelap di sofa itu, kelelahan dan pusing menyerangnya sampai rasanya dia tidak yakin bicara dengan siapa sedari tadi, rasanya perempuan, kalau tidak salah.

Fukase jatuh.

Terlelap nyenyak sekali.

"Bodoh, hiduplah terus sampai kau lupa kau bosan hidup." Ars masih memperhatikan Fukase. Membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat, menghilangkan pecahan kaca dari bingkai fotonya di masa kelulusan dengan sekejap. Kembali menegakkan samurai duplikat yang ia jatuhkan dengan sengaja tadi.

Semuanya beres. Ruangan itu kembali bersih dan pintu terkunci dari dalam. Ars hanya berdiri memperhatikan Fukase yang kini tertidur tanpa gangguan.

"Bagaimana aku mau meninggalkanmu yang sudah sehancur ini. Padahal sudah tiga tahun, dan kau masih tidak bisa melepaskanku."

Ars selalu memudahkan hidup Fukase sejak tiga tahun lalu, mulai dari meniupkan angin agar kertas menutupi wajah Fukase hingga dia tak jadi terperosok lubang tangga, menepis burung yang nyaris menabraknya, mengeser ranting kayu hingga menyelamatkan nyawa Fukase, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Maika tanpa sadar melewati Fukase, menjatuhkan kartu identitas Fukase, memperbaiki tangga, dan sebagainya.

Ars hanya memperhatikan Fukase dan memudahkan hidupnya, selalu mengatakan hal yang sama—kalau Fukase harus hidup sampai dia lupa punya usia, tidak usah mengikuti Ars dengan alasan bosan ada di dunia. Tapi Fukase tak pernah mendengarkan—satu kebenaran yang tak pernah tersampaikan, Ars selalu di sisi Fukase tanpa dia sadari. Fukase tak pernah tahu Ars ada. Tak pernah tahu kalau Ars selalu ada untuknya.

* * *

Hari monoton yang sama, Fukase terbangun dari tidurnya yang menyakitkan, pusing dan pegal, mandi, pergi ke kantor, bekerja di kantor, kembali dari kantor, dan terus begitu. Hidup Fukase selalu mudah, tak ada masalah dan Fukase tak pernah mengeluh, Fukase hanya hidup. Dan Ars selalu memperhatikannya.

 **END**

* * *

 **Unseen, Untold.**

Hi. Aku kembali, masihkah kalian ingat aku?

Oh, iya, FukaseArsMaika, sayang-sayangku yang tak tergantikan.

Bali, 25/5/18

19:46 PM


End file.
